Taking Control
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy takes control of his life by finally asking Oliver to be his boyfriend. Oliver takes control of his life by agreeing. Will their life be perfect harmony or will it all burn down in flames?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Anatomy and Physiology assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, and Candy Shop on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Anatomy and Physiology assignment: Task 3 Write about someone taking control.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Marauder's Map Room of Requirement **

**Supermarket Sweep: Video Game a Weasley family member**

**Pop Figure Collection: Queenie Goldstein (trait) confident**

**What's Cooking: Parsnips (pairing) Percy/Oliver**

**Candy Shop: Bowl 4 (sexuality) Bisexual**

**Warning for slight out of character. Word count is 684 words. I hope you all enjoy Taking Control.**

Percy Weasley looked around the corner of the sixth floor hallway to see if any teachers were coming, feeling quite brave. Oliver being by his side always tended to make him more braver than he really was, and now was no different.

"Where are we going, Perce?" Oliver whispered taking Percy's hand and pulling him back against the wall. "You know if we get caught you could lose you prefects badge and I could lose my spot on the Quidditch team, don't you?"

Percy nodded. Taking another quick peek from their hiding place. "I think your going like this place I'm going to show you," Percy smiled enjoying his foray into taking control of his life. "I think we could both potentially enjoy this place together." He gave Oliver a quick peck on the lips. "And we won't get caught, Ollie. I made sure that no one was going posted here for a while. Long enough for us to get to our destination."

"But where is our destination?" Oliver sighed. This new side of Percy had crept up without anyone knowing.

"You'll see in a minute," Percy said as he drug Oliver over a bare portion of wall and began to pace back and forth. While he was pacing back and forth he thought about his need for a private place to be with Oliver. A place where his siblings wouldn't be there to judge them for kissing in public or anything.

"Perce, this is ridiculous," Oliver sighed. "Why can't we just go to the Quidditch pitch like we normally do? You do know your pacing in front of a blank ..."

Percy smiled as he watched the door take shape slowly where there had been just a plain wall. He turned to Oliver with a small smile. "You were saying, luv?" he asked opening the door.

Upon entering he found not a normal room with a fireplace and sofa and other creature comforts like he thought he'd find. What was waiting in the room for him and Oliver was a roaring fireplace and a bed. No books or anything else.

"Perce," Oliver stuttered out, "is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Percy felt his cheeks blaze with heat that he'd felt before whenever his siblings teased him about his feelings for Oliver. But now with Oliver standing here in front of him in a room with only a bed he figured he'd better up and fess to his feelings.

"There is something I would love to tell you," Percy said with a sigh. "I'm just not sure how you're going to take me telling you."

"Just tell me then, Perce. You know you can tell me anything. We're friends."

"But that's just it, Ollie. I don't want to be just friends." He pointed out the room with the bed in the middle and roaring fireplace. A romantic scene if one was in a relationship with the person they were there with.

"You don't want to be my friend any more?"

"I want to be more than friends, Oliver. I have since third year. But was afraid you wouldn't want the same thing."

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Oliver asked quirking an eyebrow at Percy.

The red haired man nodded excitedly. He'd dreamed of this day since the day in third year he'd walked in on Oliver in the shower. He hadn't understood then what he'd felt but now he understood that he was attracted to Oliver.

"Yes. I would love it you were my boyfriend." Percy waited a beat and then pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss feeling the attraction he had for Oliver reciprocated just as readily.

"So what was that phase of your life when you were dating Penelope Clearwater?" Oliver asked watching Percy.

"Just a phase. Now I can understand if you want to go somewhere else ..."

Oliver wriggled his eyebrows as he laced his fingers through Percy's own pulling him towards the bed. If Percy could take control of his life, then so could Oliver, and it would start tonight in the arms of the boy he loved.

**I hope you all enjoyed Taking Control.**


End file.
